


Encounter in the Kitchen

by koalathebear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a scribble set in one of my AU 'verses ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter in the Kitchen

"Good evening!" Hermione exclaimed brightly from where she stood behind a long table.

Cedric shot her a look that spoke volumes. "Morning is more like it. Granger - what do you think you're doing here?" he demanded, indicating the enormous kitchen of Hogwarts that was bustling with activity despite the fact that it was 3am. House Elves bustled past, carrying platters of food, baskets of fruit and pushing trolleys that were groaning from the sheer weight of the ingredients.

"No thanks," he said politely as one house elf offered him an enormous bowl of trifle with a hopeful air. "Looks delicious - it's just a bit early for that," he explained apologetically, when the elf looked very disappointed.

"I ummmm...."

"Yes?"

"I was feeling a little peckish," she told him unconvincingly. "So I went in search of a midnight snack!" she told him, smiling with as much energy as she could.

He raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Well I might ask what _you're_ doing here at this ungodly hour," Hermione protested, going on the offensive. "Not that your dressing gown in ... Hufflepuff colours isn't fetching," she mocked him.

"Golden yellow, not canary yellow," he pre-empted her before she could make the dig he knew she would. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his Hufflepuff dressing gown. "Although ..... it does look better on you than it does on me - as we both know from experience," he said with a meaningful smile, his eyes positively wicked. Hermione turned scarlet and looked around in agonised panic, forgetting for a moment that at 3am her hair was even more tangled, bushy and flyaway than usual. Admittedly, Cedric was already quite familiar with that state of affairs, too. Fortunately, none of the house elves appeared to be listening, so intent were they on their industrious labour.

"In answer to your question, let's just say I have a sixth sense where my favourite self-righteous political activist is concerned," he said drawlingly as he took a step towards her.

Hermione darted out of his reach as he lunged for her, shoving a massive bowl of pitted cherries into his arms before he could seize her. He muttered something rather rude beneath his breath and handed the bowl to a passing elf who shook his head in disapproval at Hermione.

A second attempt to seize her resulted in Cedric holding a gigantic layer cake that was again handed to a passing house elf. "Right, Granger - I don't feel like playing Pass The Pudding all night," he told her and dove for her with increased determination.

"Blast," Hermione muttered as Cedric pinned her neatly against a table with her arms behind her.

"Now while I know you'd like me to think you were down here for a nibble on an eclair - I know better that that," he told her severely.

"Well ...."

He reached behind her and plucked a sheaf of S.P.E.W. pamphlets out of her hand.

 _  
**House Elves of the World, know your rights! Rebel against tyranny and oppression.**   
_

"Granger, we've talked about this. Change through education and persuasion, not revolution ......."

Before he could continue, Hermione had shoved a cream puff into his mouth, pulled her wand from her pocket and made the pamphlets disappear.

"Let's save this debate for another more suitable time, shall we?" she suggested crossly.

Cedric's left brow shot up swiftly as he propelled them from the kitchen, nodding politely at the elves who bowed deferentially as the two students left the room.

"Take it you've got a better suggestion as to how to pass the time, Granger?" he demanded wickedly.

"No! I didn't mean _that!_ Not tonight," she gasped, looking around frantically. "I've got a Potions quiz first thing in the morning ...."

"Then you're definitely in need of some private tuition before hand," he told her outrageously and within seconds, her protests had vanished.

Dobby watched them go with a rather gleeful expression on his face as he told the others that the Come and Go Room was occupied.

Again.


End file.
